Unlikely Pair
by JemmaLikesStuff
Summary: One of her best friend is happily engaged and the other caught up in Gotham causing Diana to spend an increasing number of nights alone in the watchtower cafeteria but only until her world is turned upside down by Hal and Barry as they help her get a date for Clark and Lois' big day. DIANA/HAL - Give them a chance guys! :P
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N - After I had a sudden urge to do this story, I noticed that Diana and Hal are not shipped that often so hope I can to them "justice" - see what I did there? -sorry. Feedback is greatly appreciated, cheers. SO HERE WE GO!**_

* * *

><p><span>Watchtower cafeteria <span>

"Diana?"

"Diana are you listening?" asks an increasingly frustrated Clark as Diana seems to be ignoring every word coming out of his mouth.

But Clark is unaware that she is also becoming frustrated and had no choice but to tune out her rambling friend, as he would not stop talking about his upcoming wedding - 3 months away...

She finally came out of her fantasy when he pokes her in the collar-bone.

"WHAT?!" she exclaims in a much louder voice than she originally intended.

Slightly shocked Clark just blinks.

"Sorry Kal, you were saying?" Diana announces in the happiest voice she can conjure up considering her mood is decreasing rapidly.

Clark cleared his throat and continued as normal, which made Diana even more upset, as he used to always at least flash her a smile or sly joke to make her feel better, but not now - it's the Clark and Lois show.

"We should do a couple more interviews before the wedding so that there's an actual reason why Wonder Woman would be at Clark Kent's wedding."

"Why can't I just simply go as Diana Prince?"

Rubbing the back of his head Clark hesitates "Em...well Lois thinks it'd be weird considering we made that persona up so that you and I could spend time more time together outside the League" He then instantly chirps up and continues before she can speak "or if you would rather just go the second reception here on the watchtower? so you don't need a date or anything, you won't even need to buy a new dress."

Extremely offended by this, Diana stands up, takes a deep breath ... and then takes another deep breath. She claims "Ka...Clark that's very thoughtful of you but I already have a date (No she doesn't), I would not miss my closest companion's big day more than I would miss a marvelous fight for justice" he is about to ask who her date it but she cuts him off and reclaims that happy voice from earlier "I am so incredibly happy for you Clark" and as she turns to walk out she gives him a disproving look and declares "And for the the record, I can afford to buy a new dress for myself and one for every one of your guests but I don't think Perry and Jimmy would appreciate that, would they?" Not waiting for an answer she leaves and marches straight to the training room. Leaving a rather puzzled Clark with a now cold cup of coffee, who after a few moments of mental discussion with himself, realizes he may have gotten a bit carried away... again.

* * *

><p><span>Watchtower Training Suit<span>

As she chooses her weapon and the newest training program Victor and Bruce have installed, she is so deep in a mental rant that she does not notice Hal and Barry messing around at the other side of the large room.

_Who does Kal think he is? Diana Prince is my persona, why can't I use her? Lois has never expressed jealously before. He and Bruce are not the only men I have shown an interest in!... Oh goodness, Hera forgive me for lying..but I could easily get I date, couldn't I? Maybe I could ask Steve? No. That didn't end too well and Bruce will have some girl with a dress much smaller than her intelligence level attached to his Bruce Wayne arm. dammit._

She is brought out of her thoughts when the reflection of Hal and Barry on the one-way mirrors surrounding the room catches her eye. They both are standing with their arms crossed as if she has interrupted something of importance, when in fact they were playing "extreme super tag" as they call it. She turns around so quick she stumbles slightly.

"Everything alright, my perfect princess?" asks the Green Lantern before her.

Diana doesn't really mix with anyone bar Bruce, Clark and Victor outside of missions but speaks to the pair enough to be used to the way they interact with her even although she does hate it when they call her 'princess', she replies "Nothing boys."

Barry then asks "Yeah well maybe if you join us, you will feel better anyway?" Hal nods with a grin.

"No thank you, I have no time for you're child like games, they do not interest me" informs the amazon.

Barry responds with a simple "oh" and Hal shrugs it off as he is used to Diana blowing off everything him and his friend have had to say lately...

_"Wait, maybe there is actually something wrong with her"_ he ponders to himself.

He approaches Diana and puts on his usual charm "Hey baby, what's wrong? you've been blowing you're man off ever since Supes outed his engagement." Gesturing to himself as her man and without thinking Diana Punches him in the side of his face making him stumble to the ground.

She immediately regrets her rash response as Hal is actually the first person to ask anything about how she's feeling, despite the manor he went about it.

She apologizes and helps him up. he whispers "Don't worry about it hunny, I kinda liked it" in her ear as she pulls him to his feet.

Diana's lips form a slight smile that gives Hal a smug look on his face.

He see's that his flirty jokes are finally having a positive affect on the beautiful woman and begins to challenge her "Hey, lucky I had my ring on or you might have done some damage to my pretty face there darlin', if you want a proper fight, I'm all for it" taking a karate stance in front of her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, go for it Diana, show him who's boss" an excited Barry yelps as he spins round the other two heroes, making Diana stumble slightly into Hal.

"Woah there, at least buy me a drink first Diana" he says as they're faces almost touch.

_I can't remember Hal ever calling me Diana, _she wonders inwards. For some reason this makes her grin.

"There you go, there's that smile" he says as he places her on her own two feet.

There is a small silence until Diana spurts out "Hal, so you would consider me desirable?... Barry do you?" before she can take back her words, the men are in shock.

Taken aback Hal takes a moment to respond to a now seemingly vulnerable Diana who is practically begging for an answer, while Barry just stands there with his mouth wide open, unable to move.

Diana notices her brash approach and backtracks "I mean, it's just, well... I told Superman I have a date for his wedding when in fact I actually do not have an escort for the event... yet, not that it's soon but he won't shut up about it AND THEN he implied it would be a difficult task for me to get a date."

"What happened to Kal? you're good old buddy and chum?" asked a genuinely curious flash.

"We have drifted, as it would appear Lois is a little jealous of me which is ridiculous as I have no interest in Superman as a lover or a friend. Regrettably my tolerance to him is becoming thin." This makes both of her team mates mouths drop, again.

Diana realizes that she said too much but is still pissed at Clark so didn't bother to correct anything that she said about him.

Barry is the first to recover "Well Diana, I'm sure Hal here could set you up with one of his air force buddies, isn't that right GL?"

Hal closes his mouth and regains saliva before answering "em, well okay, i guess there's some descent guys that are maybe suitable to set you up with, Diana?"

"Oh, thank you but I would like to find a date on my own."

Barry then quickly reminds Hal they have monitor duty in half an hour and the pair begin to leave for the cafeteria.

"Okay baby, but if you change you're mind come find you're love guide... and if I see that Clark Kent, I give him a piece of my mind for ya baby" Shouts Hal with a slight laugh and a wink in her direction at the end to reassure the woman that he wasn't going to challenge the kryptonian, and the two men leave her to her training.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry for slow update :) and thanks for reviews! Let's continue shall we?**

* * *

><p>Diana slams the watchtower cafeteria phone back into its rightful place on the wall, making is spark. She pays no attention to the damage she has caused and falls on to one of the ugly red chairs that fill the room<p>

"why don't these men wish to court me?" she mumbles as she puts her head down on the adjacent table. She has slumped into defeat due to all the men she has tried to ask out since her conversation with Clark yesterday, have not been able to or do not wish to go out with her again because of "her fame" and "reputation", neither of which she thought she had.

_Perhaps I could go out and find a new man to escort me? - not tonight, I'm on call until Monday. _

She looks up at the clock and is shocked to see how much time she has spent searching for a man.

She mutters "Gea, I am hungry" into the cold table top but is too miffed to stand up and simply retrieve something to eat from the kitchen area, only a few meters away.

As she begins to drift off, Barry blurs through the door but is stopped by the sight in front of him. He coughs to alert the deflated Princess of his presence (which she usually would have immediately reacted to) making Diana's cheeks redden slightly as she hurriedly raises her head to her comrade. Then she clears her throat, sits up straight and crosses her legs to the side- The lady-like posture she usually informs.

Barry consciously asks "Diana, are you okay?" but just as Diana opens her mouth to tell him that she is fine, she is interrupted by a out of breath Hal who practically crawls through the doors, melts into the floor beneath himself and barks "Barry, I said no powers!"

Diana watches in silence.

Hal continues to sulk as Barry chuckles to himself and says "Hal when you say race, ya know I can't help it", this makes Diana giggle aloud, something she expresses often with this pair.

Genuinely shocked by her presence, Hal panics and clutches onto the nearest chair, then heaves himself to his feet, still unsteady and tries to smoothly lean against it as he sheepishly smiles in Diana's direction, she smiles back as he approaches her table. He sits in the chair opposite her and states "Don't worry honey, your man still technically won... cause Barry here cheated" then he gives her a cheeky wink.

As Barry joins them in one of the remaining seats, he knowingly tries to embarrass his friend "Hal even Batman could beat you at a race... which would be fairer cause he has no powers either" Hal totally offended and speechless, waves his ring in front of Barry's face.

Diana jokes in her best Batman growl "Well, that's because he's Batman" she then gives Hal a grin as this is something he usually says in a mock tone about the dark knight.

"Oh Di, your killing me here" he chuckles back.

Diana stands and asks her comrades "Would either of you like something to eat?, I am starved."

"Yes please" the pair reply in unison as she walks over to the fridge.

Diana begins to prepare three chicken salad sandwiches, a fruit salad, bag of chips each and a jug of passion fruit ice tea - she came well prepared for her long weekend on call.

Which prompts Hal to gush "I never thought a princess from a all chick island would make two low-life's a sandwich, ya know considering?"

Barry immediately responds" Hal shut up!also I think it's fair to say that you're the only low-life here pal!" Hal gives him shove and looks over to Diana for a response.

She just glares at Hal for a moment and then casually explains "Hal really? I have been apart of man's world for nearly five years, I no longer grudge such small acts of kindness, as do most normal woman these days. Why can't I prepare a late night snack for my friends?"

Again the pair reply in unison "Friends?" They both smile ear to ear.

Hal shrugs"Yeah I guess baby."

Diana Carriers over her offerings on a tray and gently sets it on the table.

The three dig in.

There's a small silence as they devour the food, which prompts Hal to make conversation "So Diana you're not on monitor till Monday, whats a good lookin' gal like you doing in a place like this on a Saturday night?"

Barry speedily adds "Yeah, all alone" making Hal look at him questioningly as he never saw the defeated warrior sprawled over a grubby table.

Diana sighs "I'm covering for Kal, Lois's parents are in Metropolis to discuss the wedding"

Barry counters "Aw okay, so will he cover you during the week then" with a nod.

Another sigh escapes her "No, Lois wants him to go to the food tasting, flower shopping and he has a measuring for his suit or something."

Hal shrugs and sits back in his seat " Those kinds of weddings are over rated, if you ask me."

Barry laughs "Oh this will be good"

Diana giggles and watches the Green Lantern closely for a response "I mean, com'on they are probably gonna ask a load of people who they don't even like to a thing that is supposed to be the best day of their lives. Why would an expensive party with a bunch of nobodies be the best day of your life? If you're getting married then do it for love, do it somewhere meaningful and with the few people you actually care about."

Barry's mouth drops. Diana's eyes are wide, head in hand leaning against the table, gazing at the man that she suddenly sees in a whole new light.

"Right, you two don't say a thing." he spits, growing embarrassed

"You're right Hal." Diana nods still unknowingly sitting, staring at him like a school girl.

Barry challenges his theory "Yeah but maybe that's what Superman's trying to do by having a little party here on the Watchtower?"

Hal glances at Diana and replies "No, because it's just another party"

Barry keen to change the subject as he does not like the separation of Diana and Clark that is forming, asks "So you got a date for the wedding yet Diana?"

She snaps back "No!"

The men sense a sadness , resulting in a silence.

She clears her throat "Would you two help me please?" almost begging.

Barry smiles "Sure thing Diana"

Hal's slurp of ice tea ends abruptly with a cough and slight choke "What?"

Diana now bright red and playing with her hair nervously, pauses then continues "You said you could help me find a date? set me up?"

Barry kicks Hal under the table making him respond "Yeah Di, we'd be happy to help... I mean I am your love guide after all."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N Hey guys, thanks for reading. Hope it is satisfactory. Feed back on the next few chapters would be super helpful, cheers :)**_

* * *

><p>Hal screeches "BARRY, WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!" at his friend across the monitor womb.<p>

Caught off guard Barry fidgets "I wonder if Supes will bring some cake back or something from that tasting thingy, wait what?"

Choosing to ignore Barry's hunger "How are we going to get someone like Di a date?" Barry looks at him puzzled so he continues his rant "We don't need to get involved in the meta-love triangle, I mean look at us" gesturing himself up and down.

"Hal you need to calm down cause Diana will be back any moment to show us the outfit we got Zatanna to buy her."

Hal sighs and takes a deep breath "Yeah."

Hal then looks towards the door to see Diana walk in, unable to ignore the generous amount of cleavage and legs on show, he is silent for a few more moments than he should be. All he can say is "Right" as he examines she princess who is constantly tugging at her rather tight red dress and wobbling about uncomfortably.

Barry is the first to acknowledge the problem "What was Zatanna thinking?"

Hal, for once in his life agrees that a dress like that is not the way forward "I'm sorry Di, Zatanna may have misunderstood what I meant by 'alluring', we'll fix this."

Diana's cheeks turn red "Maybe this was a mistake, if this is how to get a man I do not wish to have one, I should just tell Clark the truth."

Barry agrees "Yeah, good idea Diana." but then a small sob escapes Diana before she reluctantly replies "yes"

Hal now feeling worse about the situation cannot help but to jump up and grab Diana's shoulders "No, it's just a dress Diana, you could get a date wearing a potato sack, I will make sure you have a date for that wedding."

* * *

><p>"Diana tha..." Clark turns silent at what he sees when he enters - that "player" clinging onto an upset Diana, inches away from her face.<p>

Hal ungrateful for the intrusion swallows and steps away from Diana, looking almost guilty as they both turn to face the man of steel.

Barry welcomes him with an uncertainty "Hey supes we were just covering for Diana... who was covering for you, while she... got ready for her date."

"You're going out like that?" Clark questions his friends attire.

Diana appears to be in shock "No" so Hal then saves her from the nervous babbling about to come "No she was just having a little joke, with a fashion show"

Still not convinced Clark queries "Diana? A fashion show? for you guys?"

Diana begins but still cannot decide weather to tell him the truth or not so Hal and Barry spring into action. They both take one of Diana's arms and lead her out of the room. Barry starts "Yeah, so now that you're back" then Hal continues "We can all leave you to do your job" allowing Diana to gather herself to finish "Yes, thank you, I hope the planning went well, goodbye Clark, talk to you soon!" as the disappear down the corridor.

Clark falls into the chair in front of the computer confused and worried "What just happened?"

* * *

><p><strong>The Embassy 7:00pm<strong>

Hal sits in the sitting area of Diana's embassy apartment, it's small and lacks the personal touches he thought a place of Diana's might have apart from a closed embroidered sketch pad on the chair across from him.

He finally lifts the pack of beers he brought for him and Barry from his knee and places it on the coffee table and instead fidgets with his tie.

Being in Diana's place made him feel slightly uncomfortable considering that she just started to talk to him on an unprofessional level. He can't help but wonder who else she has let in here, Superman, Batman or Cyborg?

Diana shouts "So is Barry running late?" from the bedroom.

Hal laughs "Yeah! He's the one with the super speed and even I make it on time" then he leans back on the two-seater and murmurs to himself "_Barry you're killing me here"_

Diana giggles and calls "Harold if you wish to leave, I will not be offended"

_"Shit did she hear that?" _... "You're hearing is pretty good there honey."

Slightly insulted but still amused she declares "You can thank Artemis; Goddess of the Hunt" as she walks into the room wearing long black, halter necked dress. "You look beautiful Di" Her smile glows as she says "You can thank Aphrodite..." he finishes her sentence "Goddess of Love and Beauty"

She glares and questions him "Very good Hal, do you know much of the gods?"

"Just what is in your file, that Batman made" they both smile.

Slightly flustered he stands up "For the record baby, the gods didn't make you who you are. They are not good enough for that."

Diana shocked by this "What are you trying to imply?"

Becoming helplessly annoyed he reveals "No wonder you can't get a date, every time a guy complements you say something like that, you're pretty insecure for a powerful feminist figure Diana" Leaving her wide eyed and speechless "Shit, i'm sorry."

The atmosphere gets increasingly heated as they begin to argue.

"Hal, I will have you know that I am perfectly happy with who I am, I don't need someone like you to tell me how I feel" she barks.

He shrieks "Someone like me?" in response.

She cackles "Common muck! I have seen those girls you take back to the watchtower - They are the insecure ones. Which is against regulations by the way!"

Waving his hands about in the air he yells "Okay then _PRINCESS,_ find a guy who can put up with this and I will eat my ring!" she crosses her arms. Then he adds "And that dress is sexy but you won't intrigue him without a bit of skin darlin', sounds bad but it's the truth!"

She begins to screech "Well, I don't need a man then!" as she storms into the bedroom and slams the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hal's POV**

She slammed the door in my face. I deserved it. That was weird, right? I mean I know I can be a douche to girls but this is Diana, shes not like other girls. I walked over to the apartment door to leave her to her thoughts. I was going to leave. I should have left but I couldn't. I mean, I was pretty damn nasty. I go back over to the coffee table and open a beer then pick up the sketch pad and sat in the cushioned arm-chair with my feet on the table. I flip over the cover and I am impressed with a drawing of a humming-bird surrounded by tropical flowers, it's amazing. I continue to flip through the book and stop when I find a sketch of myself with and tuxedo and my Green Lantern mask on. I look hot. I quietly rip it out of the book and fold it up, to tease her with later on, revealing a drawing underneath of Superman and Lois Lane with the word "congratulations" written underneath. I smile at the thought of Diana no longer being hung up on "Mr Perfect".

Why hasn't she come back out yet?

I take the pad of paper and two beers over to the door. Stand for a moment, deciding what to say. Nothing. I can't think of anything to say, I just want to pat her on the back and hand her a cold one but it's Diana so I have no idea what to do, I slide down and put my back to the smooth wooden door.

* * *

><p><strong>Diana's POV<strong>

Why has he not left yet? I have been sitting like a school girl out of those movies I watched with Zatanna - My back is against the door and my legs are sprawled over the floor.

It has been almost 15 minutes. How dare he speak to me like that anyway? I thank the gods for what they have given me!

_I thank the gods for what they have given me?_

Hal's right. They did not make me who I really am. Hera, now I must say sorry for being so wicked.

"Hal?"

* * *

><p>He jumps out of a daydream "Yeah?"<p>

She asks "Why did you stay?"

He hopefully proclaims "I'm sorry Diana"

She informs him " It's okay, I'm sorry as well"

He laughs "No worries honey, now lets get you a date, shall we?"

Diana says "I need to put on a more suited dress first" as she climbs onto her feet and starts towards the wardrobe

Furious with himself for making her think she doesn't look good enough for meeting some guy in a bar, he jumps up and swings open the door "Diana you look lovely, that dress is perfect" but then is startled because he can't see her "Diana?"

She laughs as she steps out of the wardrobe wearing the same dress "Hal it's okay"

His attention then turns to the thick black glasses she has put on and her hair that is in a loose side bun.

He curiously asks "What height are you Diana?"

"6 foot" she answers quietly.

"Me too" he laughs

"Why?" she queries

He approaches her until their faces almost touch "No reason... You're just the perfect height to ki..."

Barry storms through the door "Hey, hey, hey guys, sorry I'm late, had some work to finish in central city"

Hal practically dives away from her as if she was on fire. Diana swallows and takes a deep breath. They don't make eye contact until Barry finds his way into the bedroom.

Hal jokes "Don't you knock?" but is actually deadly serious.

Barry holds up Diana's sketch pad and tells her "These are really good"

Diana grabs it out of his hands and basically launches it into the wardrobe to make sure Hal doesn't see his drawing. This makes Hal laugh because it's in his back pocket. She just glares at him in response.

Hal turns to Barry and repeats his question "So don't you knock?" which Barry just replies to with a shrug.

Diana goes to find a pair of heals to put on from under the bed which makes both men smirk.

Muffled from under her regal bed frame Diana says "Better late than never Barry, so where are we going?"

"A nice place Diana, I promise" he replies cheerfully. Hal adds "Don't make promises you can't keep Barry" then he winks at his wing man.

The men return to the lounge to wait for Diana, who joins them moments later with a pair of sparkly heals on her feet and a huge grin painted across her made up face, clearly ready to enjoy herself for once "So shall we go boys?"

Both men nod and Barry informs them "Yeah, I will go get a cab." just as he blurs out of the apartment into the extra quiet corridors as Diana knew only her PA, maybe Steve and possibly a couple other workaholics were around.

Once Barry is gone, Hal and Diana begin to walk calmly along behind him. There's silence but it doesn't feel awkward.

Until Hal starts "About earlier Diana"

Calmly with a smile Diana replies "What about it?"

Hal slightly unsure what to say so he panics "I think that beer went straight to my head, sorry if I made it weird, maybe we should get a hot-dog or something before we go out"

Diana mockingly "Oh Hal don't worry, I'm not your type anyway" she lets out a laugh and slightly elbows him in the ribs.

Hal laughs "So is it against regulations if two team members do it on the Watchtower Diana? maybe we should just head straight back"

Diana shakes her head and links her arm around his "Oh if my sisters could see me now."


	5. Chapter 5

She tries to look casual and act like she knows what she's doing but in reality she looks totally out-of-place. Her long dress is elegantly draped over her perfectly crossed legs, perched on a high bar stool, nervously tracing her finger around the sugared rim of her cocktail glass.

Barry, observing her from the other side of the wide bar, notices that she wasn't having much luck. He shot her a reassuring smile whenever she stopped tapping her hand in time with the music and looked up at him helplessly, like a rabbit in his headlights. He feels guiltier by the minute for bringing her to this place.

Their third-party however was having a rare time on the dance floor with a small group of girls grinding their dance moves around him as he chugged beer and danced like a dad at a wedding. Barry chuckled as he watched his friend for a few moments; he is beginning to lose the attention of the dance squad around him as he becomes increasingly more unsteady.

Hal had helped Barry get the attention of lots of girls in the past. He would say some goofy line and the girls would be quite happy to spend the whole night partying with the both of them. Even although Barry is slightly angry with his friend for abandoning them.

He has to do the same set up for Diana. He begins to make his way through the crowd, along to the other side of the bar, to where she hasn't moved from in the past hour and a half they have been here.

"Diana, let's get you a date" the scarlet speedster declares into the princesses ear as he hails the bartender to get her another cocktail. Diana smiles and nods at him, grateful for the help she believes she is about to receive.

Barry's plans started off well, he was happy with himself until he noticed that none of the guys he had sent in Diana's direction were lasting long. Every one of them bought her a drink, talked a little then walked away.

"What is she doing?" a slightly agitated Hal asked the speedster as he pulls himself on the stool next to Barry's.

"Oh are you done dancing?" Barry asks sarcastically as both men face Diana who looks completely defeated as the last guy turns his back to her and walks away from the raven beauty.

Hal smirks "Yeah I'm done. Which is good because clearly you two can't function without me. don't you worry, I will get the job done... after I take a leak."

Barry shrugs as Hal practically throws himself of the bar stool and begins to walk towards the men's room. He informs Barry to "Make sure she doesn't leave" as he walks away.

* * *

><p>He prompts "Come on Hal" as he splashes cold water over his face, preparing to go back into the crowded bar and find Diana a decent guy to make her smile. He glanced over to her numerous times throughout the night and every time she looked either fake from trying to impress some douche or she was miserable because she was with some douche.<p>

"Who knew it'd be so hard to find a date for a beautiful girl" a deep voice said behind him. He glanced into the mirror to see a tall, handsome man walk over to the urinal.

Curious, Hal asked "So you noticed her then?" as he makes his way over to the urinal along from the stranger.

The man laughed "Who wouldn't?"

Hal smiled in response.

There's a small silence then the man questions "So what's wrong with her?"

Hal's face creases "what the fuck so you mean?" as he zips up his jeans.

Slightly worried that Hal is going to swing for him at this point, the man says "I mean… well, that blonde guy you're with has introduced her to at least ten different guys in the last hour." He smiles and lets a small laugh escape to let Hal know he was half-joking.

Hal relaxes and tells him "She's special."

The man nods and they both make their way over to the sinks. "So why don't you date her then?" asks the man.

"We're… me and Diana are just friends."

The man grins "In that case could you introduce me, man?"

* * *

><p>Diana looks up from her glass "Barry, I'm leaving"<p>

"No Diana, Hal's working on it, give him a chance" Barry interjects as he puts his hand on her shoulders guiding her back onto the stool. In response Diana basically growls at him.

The two heroes are stunned when a tall, toned man with dark hair taps Diana on the shoulder. Hal is by the man's side and introduces the other guy "Hey Di, This is Derek."

Derek takes her hand and kisses it but Diana just stands there shocked. Barry nudges her and makes his way over to his earlier perch on the other side of the bar where Hal joins him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Derek" Diana gushes.

He smiles "The pleasure is all mine Diana."

* * *

><p>"It's been fifteen minutes and they are still laughing, you did good, ya drunk." Barry says as he gives his friend a quiet applaud.<p>

"Well I do try, he has a decent job and a son. If Diana is going to take someone to this wedding, I bet it's him" Hal confirms with a wink.

The men both take a smug drink in unison but then their hearts suddenly sink when they see Derek begin to walk away from Diana, leaving her with a mountain moving frown.

"Fucking dick" Hal declares as he stands up and makes his way over to Diana.

Barry watches the man make his way to the dance floor and calls after his friend "Hal, wait."

Hal stops but doesn't take his eyes off of her. He smiles as she begins to smile. He glances over to the dance floor where Derek stands, gesturing to her so that she joins him. She looks up at Hal slightly confused so he laughs and waves his hands in the air towards the man waiting on the dance floor. She complies with his gesturing and hops off her seat and struts up to the dance floor.

"Let's go Hal, she can do it" Barry instructs as Hal watches her try to dance like the girls around her.

Hal nods and as they make their way out of the bar he laughs "She's not a dancer, I thought she would have been a good dancer." Barry shakes his head and chuckles as they leave the pair to 'their dancing'.


	6. Chapter 6

As Clark stares into the one way mirror, his dark brow furrows in confusion whilst his mouth gapes open in awe at what was on the other side, for in the adjacent training room, is a sight never seen before. At least it is for the Man Of Steel's eyes.

* * *

><p>"Diana, watch out!" shouts Barry. Who watches from the other side of the room, as an unmissable green train heads directly towards her back. In reaction to his warning, she flawlessly dodges it and playfully waves towards a rather pissed off Hal Jordan.<p>

"Aw come on Barry, I almost had her!"

"Not this time Harold" She shouts up to the Green Lantern whose in mid-air, followed by a battle cry as she backs into the corner of the room.

With a laugh, Hal taunts her "You're making this too easy for me princess." and flies straight towards her.

Her plan to taunt her friend fails as he sweeps his hand over her smooth bicep and declares "tag!" as she tries to leap sideways.

Hal boasts as he launches himself as far away from Diana as possible, hoping that she will target someone else.

"Oh crap, Diana's it!" Yells Oliver in full Green Arrow attire.

But she doesn't pay any of the others any attention as she is enraged from her previous mistake. She viciously flings her lasso and catches Hal off guard as he is retreating.

Hal looks down to see the golden rope entangled around his muscular calf and sighs "Shit" and quite rightly so beacuse Diana heaves him down towards her but suddenly when he is almost in her reach, she is distracted by a call of her name from the newly opened war room door. So without thinking she turns towards the voice of her close friend, Superman and completely forgets about the Hal Jordan shaped cannon ball heading right towards her. She re-gathers her thoughts quickly but it's too late. BANG.

Hal who was unwillingly dragged by Diana's lasso is completely unaware of the inevitable crash until he topples into the warrior princess at an almighty speed, before he has the chance to do anything to prevent it. They are instantly intertwined in a flash and plunge into the mirror, leaving a small crack in the seemingly unbreakable material.

The group consisting of Barry, Oliver, Shayera, Billy and Victor immediately make their way towards the site of the collision, clearly disappointed that their fun is over.

"Good one, big blue" Oliver muttered sarcastically.

"Did you just wanna get Diana mauled or did you actually want something Superman?" asks the not so friendly Hawkwoman, who looks as though she is ready to swing for him.

Clark who is now totally embarrassed, shrugs, rubs the back of his neck and heads over to help Diana up"I was just trying to remind Diana that she has monitor duty in ten minutes."

The winged woman scoffs "A lot can happen in ten minutes" in response to the terrible excuse.

"Especially if your playing extreme super tag!" adds a now powered down Billy.

"Calm it Shazam" adds Victor nudging Billy in the ribs, slightly embarrassed to be found playing 'Extreme Super Tag' by his friend.

Clark stops in front of the fallen heroes "Sorry guys." he apologizes offering Diana is hand . However she doesn't take notice as she has begun a nudging war with the Lantern who is practically sitting on her lap, making Clark retract his gesture of help.

The pair seems oblivious to the group around them for a few moments but then they both snap out of their playfulness when Hal acknowledges the tall apologetic man in front of them "Apology accepted Supes, but next time think twice before entering a fully active training sesh okay?" Clark just smiles and nods to in response, as he feels like he is being spoken to like a child (something he is not a fan of) but feels bad for his small act of stupidity so doesn't take it too personally.

Billy swiftly moves next to the pile of legs and adds "Yeah, Hal says it's called 'Extreme' for a reason." he warns with his arms crossed, which makes the group giggle a little bit and makes Billy cheeks go red.

There is a small silence until everyone begins to gather their things and continue with their daily routine. Hal jumps up and pulls an unsteady Diana to her feet.

"You okay?" asks Hal and Clark in unison.

Which Diana responds to with a shrug. Clark notices that there is a little blood where the mirror is cracked.

Hal who follows Clark's eyes, turns to Diana and turns her round by her shoulders without a word. Diana still slightly dazed, complies.

Hal gently moves her long raven hair which appears to be damp with sweat and with a little blood to one side of her tanned neck and begins searching for the wound.

Clark puts his hands on to his wide hips and watches the Green Lantern manhandle his friend. He cannot help but let a small smirk form on his lips, making his mind go into panic mode for some reason - _What's going on here? Do these to have a thing? They look like a couple. Nah. Diana would have told me. WAIT. Is he her date to my wedding?_

Clark is awakened from his thoughts as Barry blurs next to him and looks genuinely concerned "What's wrong?"

"She has a concussion and a cut on the back of her head " informs Hal without looking up, still rummaging in woman's beautiful black hair.

"She can handle it guys, she's a demigod remember?" Shrugs Shayera, as she leaves with last of the others.

Hal and Barry laugh "That's true" they both agree.

"We should still get her checked out" Clark informs them creasing his brow.

"Damn, she will probably have to cancel with Derek tonight." Barry says to Hal, kind of forgetting about Clark's presence.

"She might be okay by then" suggests Hal.

* * *

><p><em>Who's Derek? I clearly have no clue about what's going on with Diana these days. What's getting into her. Extreme Super Tag. Hal getting up close and personal - na he was just helping. Diana would never go out with a player like him. Derek must be her date for the wedding but who's Derek? <em>

_Crap, I'm late for monitor duty._

* * *

><p>"Supes, I'll take Diana to the med bay. Check out her head. Take her to bed. She'll be fine." declares Hal.<p>

Barry laughs "You're gonna take her to bed?"

_Clark wonders how Diana puts up with these two._

"Shut up! You knew what I meant." Hal raises his voice slightly.

Meanwhile Diana is wobbling about shaking her head "I'm fine" she promises the man with the green mask.

Hal and Barry laugh again and instantly both take one of her arms.

Clark stands bewildered - _Why are these two always laughing, she hurt herself. _But these thoughts are discarded of again as Hal slaps him on the back and tells him "Supes, you'll manage monitor duty by yourself won't you."

Clark nods and watches them walk away from him with his best friend in their arms.

Barry reassures the Man Of Steel "There's plenty of people kicking about on call, maybe they'll join you in the monitor womb." as they disappear out of the automatic door and into the grey corridors.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - okay so there you go readers, this is kind of a lot of nothing but hopefully the next few chapters will get this baby back on track, although I did enjoy writing this Chapter so hopefully you like it anyway! as a kind of insight to Hal's feelings slowly changing and Clark being in the mix more. oooooohhhhhhhhhh I'm such a girl.**

**Reviews are very much wanted, appreciated, and needed! cause I have no idea if this is what the people (YOU) want, so if you have any suggestions or anything I should improve on or change, feel free to say so! **

**Thanks for the follows and favorites too guys!**

**Thanks a lot for reading, until next time - cheers! **


	7. Chapter 7

After giving her paracetamol, Hal guides Diana on to the medical bed and pushes her forward as he examines the back of her skull.

Diana relaxes as Hal plays about with her hair and tries to clean the cut.

Diana sighs "By the time I get ready to go out, there will no point."

Barry laughs to himself and then spits "Oh well, just call Derek up and say Hey babe, I'm Wonder Woman. Sooooooooo today Green Lantern Smashed into me, gave me concussion, then pumped me full of drugs to take the throb away so I can't come to play." making Hal and Diana look up to him and giggle.

After a second of thought Hal frowns and whines "Hey buddy! It wasn't my fault! It was Supes."

Barry nods and all seriousness adds "Yeah, what was he thinking, interrupting a game of Extreme Super Tag mid-game?"

Diana giggles again "He was probably just in shock, seeing me play 'Extreme Super Tag'."

Hal jumps up and down, still looking down whilst working away at Diana's wound and cheers "She said it! She just said that she was playing Extreme Super Tag!"

Diana knocks his hands away from her and gives him a look, making him put is hands up in surrender. Diana looks from man to man, waiting for an explanation of Hal's confusing statement. "Why wouldn't I say it?"

Barry looks over to Hal for help but his friend just grins and raises his hands higher, so Barry continues with a sigh "We were _both _pleasantly surprised to see you join in with the game cause you oncde said that it was 'child like' but then, well, so I bet Hal $10 that you would never actually call it Extreme Super Tag."

Diana smirks and gives Hal an approving look for backing her preferred outcome, then turns to Barry and puts her hand out, with a raised eyebrow. He drops his shoulders in defeat "Diana these aren't exactly my cash carrying pants." gesturing up and down his red suit.

She laughs "I see you two betting and handing over notes all the time, give." Barry jokingly bows at her tactics and produces a $10 note from god knows where and hands it over. Diana stands up and grins from ear to ear. She cheerfully says "Goodbye boys." then walks away from them.

Hal calls after her "Di, what about your head?"

She smiles to herself at his concern and waves her hand in the air before claiming "I'm fine." and walks out of the room leaving the men to revel in the development of their new companion.

* * *

><p>After a quick shower and wardrobe change into casual clothes, Hal goes to cover for Diana's monitor duty while Barry returns to STAR labs.<p>

"Thanks for the help Hal, I really appreciate it." Clark states, still slightly surprised that Hal offered to help him man the monitors.

Prompting Hal to admit "Honestly Supes, it's fine. I was gonna cover for Diana whether or not I cracked her head open, she has a date" followed by a sheepish smile, that doesn't go unnoticed by the Man Of Steel.

Clark queries "Oh right, with... Derek?"

Hal answers "She sure has" without looking away from the monitors, he continues to type.

Silence falls over the men, as they both work away. This is looking to be a long shift.

A buzzing noise comes from Hal's communicator, Diana messaged him to say that she managed to get ready on time and is on her way to meet Derek.

"Everything okay?" asks Clark in response to the buzz.

Hal sighs "Yeah, it's just Di."

Clark again queries "Oh right, is she okay?"

"She's perfect." Replies Hal before continuing, "Oh yeah and Clark stop being a jerk to her."

Clark is caught off guard and demands "What on Earth are you talking about Hal?" in defense.

Hal unable to control his anger, stands up over his alien comrade and rants "She only wants you act like her friend and ask how she is getting on once in a while, it's not hard. And tell your wife to be, to get a grip of herself, if she is worried about a woman stealing you away from her, she should be more worried about the other million women you have saved cause Diana can do without that guilt. She can wear those glasses and call her self Miss Prince whenever she fucking wants to. She can't help it, if Lois feels intimidated by her, she only wants to wish you both the best together because you used to care about her too, get your head back in the game pal cause after your married it's not gonna all be wedding cakes and colour schemes buddy, your gonna want some friends."

Clark's face turns red because of his anger at being judged by none other than Hal Jordan, so he grips his chair, stares up to Hal and growls "You have been friends with Diana for all of two seconds and you think you know everything about her huh? Well I have news for you 'buddy', you don't. You are just her play toy, something to occupy her time with when she is bored. She just wants to see how the other half live. I couldn't count how many times she judged you for your one night stands and stupid games."

"Yeah that maybe true but that was when you and Bruce babied her and didn't let her try new things or b e herself, but now she has opened up and accepted this world for what it is and she loves it! You just can't handle the fact that she doesn't need you anymore."

Clark stands up and towers over the Green Lantern "If Diana loves her new life with you so much, why is she out with Derek instead of her adoring Hal Jordan?!"

In response Hal's Air Force instincts kick in. He does an all mighty swing and punches Clark in the jaw. Crunch. Clark smirks.

Hal curses "Shit... fuck off Clark." and tries to hold in any whimpers of pain.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Clark joins Hal in the med-bay after monitor duty is done.<p>

Hal mutters "Sorry for punching you man." under is breath as the medical drone works away at his hand

"Sorry for breaking your hand." jokes Clark, which makes Hal glare at him.

Clark shrugs and nervously brushes his hair back before agreeing with him "Your right, I have been a jerk, I will talk to Diana tomorrow but I would also appreciate if you keep out of it." which makes Hal give him little nod.

Silence fills the room as Clark sits down, until Batman's voice blares from the intercom. "If you two are done with your bickering, Superman there's a situation in the Pacific Ocean that could use your help and Green Lantern, take the night off and try not to punch anymore aliens with bulletproof skin." There's what sounds like a happy grunt and then the intercom turns off. Clark and Hal smirk at Bruce's sly attempt at a joke and sigh with relief as the awkward silence can end because Superman blurs out of the room to help the shipwreck in the Pacific.

* * *

><p>Hal sits in the med-bay waiting for the last scan to finish, internally damming himself for punching the MAN OF STEEL.<p>

He impatiently taps his feet as the drone beeps away, until an windswept Diana runs through the door with her high heals and the end of her long dress in her hand hands, she had clearly run here.

"Harold Jordan, what business did you have punching the Man Of Steel?!"

Hal shrugs "Um, he deserved it... kinda."

Diana quickly fumbles past trolleys of equipment to get closer to him "Oh my goodness, are you okay?"

Hal smiles as she places her hand on his face. Then he jokes "You should have seen the other guy. If I was wearing my ring, he'd be done for."

Diana smiles and says "Let's get you out of here rocky." as she pulls him to his feet.

Hal nods and they both begin to leave.

"Diana, did you just make a Rocky reference?"

She smiles "Yes Harold, I did." He puts his arm around her as she guides him to his room and listens to her explain why Billy Batson made her watch 'Rocky' with Barry and Oliver.

* * *

><p>Diana was surprised at the tidiness of Hal's sleeping quarters. He had posters of baseball teams on the wall. A baseball mitt was on top of the generic watchertower dresser. She thought that it was all very pleasant until she spotted a familiar drawing of hers taped on the other side of the dresser - It was a picture she drew of Hal a few months ago.<p>

"Where did you get that?!" she demmands as she lets Hal go of her waist and sits on his bed.

He shrugs and answers with a grin "From your sketch book, the first day I was at your place. It is good. I am very flattered Diana." Making her face turn bright red. Hal shoves her lightly and says "It's a good drawing Di." then he turns on the TV and passes Diana a bottle of juice from his fridge. They both sit on the bed and back up against the wall, with a pillow at their backs. They discuss what to watch as Diana curls her legs up and covers them with the mid-length dress that she wore for her date.

"Hey, what happened to your date?" asks Hal in a state of realisation.

Diana shrugs in response and casually said "I was worried about you so I left, you did punch Superman Hal and by the way I will be expecting the story behind that at some point."

Hal grins "Yeah, I know."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note - Hey there! I just wanted to thank you all for your comments and I am always open to any suggestions and improvements :) **

**I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. I'll be honest I dunno what it was but this chapter kinda spiraled and I was gonna change it but there was a couple moments that I liked too much so let's continue with this bad boy! **

* * *

><p>Clark casually walks towards the cafeteria, but can not help being worried about the much needed chat with Diana. He notices quite a lot of general chatter in coming from the break room but thinks nothing of it and blocks it out of his mind, just like he normally has to do.<p>

When he enters the whole room goes quite and everyone tries not to make eye contact with him. He can hear their heart's beat faster. There is a moment of silence so he frowns as he shrugs and sits down next to Victor, Mera, Barry and Zatanna.

Barry also shrugs and decides to move on, as the current gossip doesn't concern him in the slightest. So he tries to change the subject to Clark's up coming wedding, however he is cut off mind question by a very agitated Zatanna, who stands up and rather aggressively interrogates The Man of Steel - "Why did Hal punch you? What did you do? Did you try something with Diana? They're an item you know, I saw Diana leave Hal's room this morning with her heals in her hand...Clark answer me! How did you upset Diana and why was her man so angry with you?!"

This makes every single person in the room unable to pull their mouths up from the floor when they all stare on in horror and wait for a reply, despite the fact that Clark is also just looking on in wonder. There is silence as Clark ponder's the decision to respond or not until the silence is awkwardly broken by the opening of the cafeteria doors. Now everyone turns to face Hal Jordan, who looks extremely happy with himself.

"Holy shit Hal, did you?" exclaims Barry shocked to see that familiar smile on his pals face after spending the night with a certain Amazon Princess.

"Did what?" asks a extremely confused Green Lantern who's cheeks go slightly red after noticing that everyone is staring at him.

"Hal Jordan, Diana was on a date with another man, how the hell did she end up in your room last night?" demands Clark in full Superman mode.

Hal laughs as he realises what they are trying to imply and slyly reports "Whatever Di and I do in our spare time is nothing to do with you Supes." followed by a cheeky grin and devious wink in Clark's direction.

In return Clark stands up and raises his voice and warns Hal "Stop trying to turn her into one of your dumb booty calls."

Barry stands up as if to calm the situation and a everyone apart from Barry, Clark, Hal, Victor and Mera leave the room swiftly before the fire starts.

Hal steps forward "Why do you keep saying shit like that Blue? Diana could never be just another girl, she's Wonder Woman for god's sake."

Clark stand's down slightly and lowers his voice. "You've changed her." Which makes Barry and Victor look at each other in wonder and disgust, whilst Mera looks on with caution, ready to intervene any action.

As Hal taunts "I'd shut up if I were you Supes, I've got my ring on this time." whilst lightly flexing his arms.

"So you didn't...ya know?" adds a sheepish Victor, not knowing how to stop this escalating mess.

"NO!" screams an enraged Hal. "Me and Diana aren't a thing! We never could be. We're never going to be!" Just as a panicked Diana barges through the sliding doors, catching the end of Hal's outburst. She looks as if she has been wounded for a moment followed by a sudden explanation of herself to a horrified Hal and co. "Zatanna said that you two were arguing again, I came to stop any damage but I can see they were wrong... so I'll be on my way."

"Diana!..." call's all five of the by standers.

Hal runs after her, followed by Superman who is intercepted by Barry. "We need to talk Big Blue."

* * *

><p><span>Barry and Clark<span>

The pair sit back down as Victor and Mera leave them to it.

"Look Clark, Hal hasn't got some underlying plan to get into Diana's pants or anything like that, I Spend more time with Diana than you do but you don't hold that against me do you? No, because we both know I don't look at her the way he does. Diana is a big girl and whatever happens, happens. Is it so bad to see him make her smile, to make her happy?. She can't be Wonder Woman the Amazon Warrior 24/7."

Barry's words seem to weaken the man's fight as he pleas "No... i know but I'm lucky if she even makes eye contact with me now. I have always looked after her and then he turned her against me."

"No, you turned her against yourself by always going on about your 'problems' with playing happy families as you left her to do your work for you. Hal turned against you because he was the only one who could see that you were making her feel worthless and alone. She doesn't need you for that, she's already good at putting herself down and even that doesn't mean she needs mollycoddled. She's a grown up Clark."

Clark tries it fight the truth and starts "I can't just stand by and wa... he's a good guy isn't he?"

Making Barry surely nod and and explain "I'm not saying they are gonna get together, especially after Diana hearing what she heard but just go easy on them, okay?"

Clark smiles and agrees "okay." but starts to immediately ship Diana and Hal in his head which leads him to question "What about this Derek guy?"

"He's a nice guy. Look, I'm afraid we and even Hal are just gonna have to wait and see how Diana deals with all this stuff..."

* * *

><p><span>Hal and Diana<span>

Panting due to the guilt and thought of hurting her feelings he tries to call after her "Diana stop... please let me explain."

He continues to try and get her to stop but fails as Diana tries to hide her true emotions by rushing away.

After a few deep breaths Diana stops storming along the Watchtower corridors and waits for Hal to take a few more paces forward before coolly stating "There's nothing to explain Harold, I'm just glad you didn't break your hand again"

"Look baby, the whole thing with Supes it's just friendly rivalry."

"I'm not stupid Hal! Everyone was talking about me! Steve stopped liking me because I was frigid. Bruce found someone who was less boring. Kal stopped liking me because he found a woman who he could have a normal life with. And in the cafeteria, you seemed disgusted at the idea of anyone thinking that anything could ever happen between us. Why?

In this moment, all he wanted to do was pull her in close and never let go so that no other man could ever make her feel this way again. He wants to say that he lied so that this was for them and not for the league's gossiping but all his over thinking, over protecting brain would let him say was - "Diana, Steve was a dick. Bruce is obsessed with a psychotic cat. Supes fell in love with the wrong woman and I... well I don't deserve you."

Hal could now see that Diana was struggling to hold back the tears so he pulled her into the close by training suite.

Diana breaths in trying not to let herself cry anymore but ends up speaking through tears. "Why don't you deserve me? Why does no one deserve me? I'm just a woman like the rest of them. What's wrong with me?"

Angered by everything that comes out of his mouth, not being enough to make her feel better, her he begin's to shout "There's nothing wrong with you Di! It's me, that's why I said what I said because they were all worried I'm going to hurt you and I never want to hurt you."

Which makes Diana wipe her eyes, take a deep breath and sharply say "I am not a fragile little girl Hal." before leaving her best friend alone in the small gym area to start punching everything in sight and curse himself for being unable to take back a lie he said in anger.


	9. Chapter 9

**3 weeks until Lois and Clark's wedding.**

"Diana it's been a month since you and Hal have spoken, I can't bare it. At least come to Extreme Super Tag after our shift? No talking required." pleas Barry with a worried face.

To which Diana speaks in chilling tones "I have to go back to the Embassy for an update, I have been neglecting my role as Amazon Ambassador."

"YEAH! because you have been saving people from crashing planes and rescuing trapped children from Tsunami's and earthquake's. You deserve a break, everyone needs a little fun."

* * *

><p>Billy uses the magic word to turn into Shazam and is as cocky as usual for the up coming game of Extreme Super Tag. He crosses his now large mussels and taunts Hal as they wait for everyone to arrive. "Are you ready to get your ass handed to you Green Lantern?"<p>

Hal just laughs and gives as good as he gets. "Now Billy that's no way to speak to your elders." whilst waggling his finger in billy's face

The group including Hal, Billy, Oliver and Zatanna waiting for the more players whilst tearing each other to shreds with sly digs. At least until Superman walks in, ready to join in.

"You lost Supes?" Laughs Hal, already aware he was coming.

To which Clark grins "Don't worry Hal, I'll go easy on you."

Billy butts in a reminds Hal "But remember his skin is bullet proof, Hal." Which makes everyone laugh and Clark rub his cheek in jest, making Hal cringe as he remembers punching The Man of Steel.

In the last month Superman has taken part in 2 games of Extreme Super Tag. He enforced the the rule that he can only use two of his abilities at once, after Billy and Oliver said it was too easy for him to not get tug.

Clark continues "Where's Barry, he's a bit late for being the fastest man alive."

Hal smiles "He's on monitor duty with Diana, he should be here any minute now."

"What about Diana?" queries Clark, hopefully.

Hal scoffs "Don't hold your breath Supes, she hasn't come near me, outside of missions since that day we argued about her."

Clark puts his arm on his new friend's shoulder and speaks apologetically as they move away from the chattering group "Yeah, I'm sorry about that again. But even although she accepted my apology, she still seems distant when I speak to her. I will try have another talk with her, for you."

With a sigh Hal admits "I wish she would accept my apology."

"Listen, she can't continue being a 24 hour power house so when her steam runs out she's gonna need to to make her smile again pal. Just you wait and see."

After a few more minutes Barry blurs into the room "Sorry I'm late. Me and Diana were just finishing up our reports."

"How is she?" asks Hal.

"I am well thank you Harold." shrieks a slightly unstable Diana as she stumbles into the room with a slight grin at his concern. She was clearly trying to keep up with Barry as she nudges the him in the ribs, whilst trying to straighten herself up.

Meanwhile, Hal is still recovering from her actually answering him. She looked him right in the eyes. She called him Harold which in his eyes is surely a good sign, seeing as she is the only one he has never corrected when she calls him by his full name. He hates it but when she says it, he hates it a little less.

The doors close and the game begins.

"Billy your it!" Screams a excited Zatanna as she tags him straight away, before the word Shazam even enters his brain.

"Oh this is gonna be good, Billy has been it for the longest, the last four games and he hates it!" gushes an excited Hal as he passes Diana and Clark in order to taunt Billy some more.

"You okay, Diana?"

"Yes Kal, I think am."

* * *

><p>"Woo hooo, eat on that GL. You were last. Longest time you have had in a while." shouts a extremely happy powered down Billy. However, Hal just waves his hand in the air as he walks away from the former looser and goes to join Barry, Diana and Clark.<p>

"Thank you for making me play Barry, the game was the every good today." Smiles a radiant Diana as she goes to leave.

So Barry cheerfully calls after her "No problem Diana, enjoy your date tonight!"

Hal give Barry a evil stare as he suddenly storms out of the door and heads in the opposite direction from Diana.

"Give them time Barry, they'll come round." announces Clark with a massive grin across his face.

* * *

><p>Diana decided it would be more time efficient if she got ready on the Watchtower for her date with Derek. Whom she liked a lot but he seemed to be pulling away from her after the several dates they have had this month. It's been the only time Diana has let her hair down in the last four weeks but regrettably she was getting rather tired of Derek. He was beginning to give her excuses and calling off dates the night before, he stopped kissing her ans Diana knows that it's custom for the amount of kisses and intimacy to grow with the number of dates in America. She does like him but has decided that tonight is his last chance for him to actually show her that he cares for her in any way shape or form, perhaps they would become friends and he could escort her to Clark's wedding anyway.<p>

* * *

><p>Hal on the other hand was unsure what would become of his night. He was going on a date with a girl named Cindy, who's number had been passed down by one of his Air Force buddies. He was quite nervous, it seemed like forever since he was in the game. He takes a deep breath and makes his way to the elevator.<p>

With his hands in his pockets he scuffs his smart shoes along the hard metal floor of the Watchtower and impatiently taps the elevator button.

Diana nervously stands in the elevator waiting to be taking up to the teleporter to the date that would either make her or break her. However, the doors open a floor early and she is surprised but not unhappy about who was standing on the other side.

Diana's lips make a "Oh" sound and hal's repeats in response.

After stepping back and forward a couple times, he gestures inside the elevator and says "Uh... may I?"

This make Diana smile and step to side, signaling Hal to join her.

"Going somewhere nice?... you look nice." states the panicked suited man.

Diana's lips curl up ever so slightly as she says "Thank you and yes I am going on a date with Derek."

"Ah. How is that guy?"

Diana felt a rush of emotion run through her body. She wanted to tell him the truth but why would he care? He said he didn't want her.

The elevator opens and the pair walk into opposite teleporters and Diana rashly decides that honesty will be the force that repairs her and Hal's friendship.

"Oh honestly, well I think he is going to tell me that he never wants to see me again but I think it's going to be... okay."

"Hell yeah it is Di. I know form experience that... guy should never say never." He flashes his teeth and winks at her. Then says "Just enjoy yourself hun." before he is teleported Diana flushes and smiles back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**THE KISS IS COMING I PROMISE! :D**

**Thanks for all the support readers. Now this chapter wasn't much but the next one is coming ASAP and I am not gonna lie... I am excited. I am really enjoying writing this story so I hope you are enjoying reading it!**

**All the best.**

**Until next time, cheers!**


	10. Chapter 10

As Hal sinks into the hard wooden chair, he hides behind the overly large menu and reads the line "Chef's soup of the day" several times over in his head, unable to block out his rambling date across from him.

Her name is Cindy.

Cindy isn't unpleasant, not at all. She is pretty but wears too much make-up. She has nice long hair but her natural dark roots sprout out of the top of the blonde hair. She is smart, runs her own company, but pretends not to be. She is really chatty but Hal finds her incredibly boring.

Cindy has spent the last 15 minutes talking about how much she wanted buy a new puppy even although they have to grow bigger... so to say the least, Hal was regretting stepping back into the game.

* * *

><p>Hal is able to smile and nod as Cindy babbles on, but is still extremely thankful when the main courses arrives. Less conversation needed and less time until he can pay and leave.<p>

As he chokes down the food and tries not to make too much eye contact with Cindy, he glances around the room to see if there are any other poor guys like him in tonight, trapped in a awkward situation with an awkward girl for two hours, then having to paying for the fun of it. There were none. He was the only miserable person in the whole place. The restaurant is full of loved up couples. There is one proposal to his side, a birthday up back and then the sudden feeling of recognition hit's him as he stares in the direction of a couple across from him.

Nearly choking on his last mouthful of steak, Hal's spits the name "Derek?" under his breath.

Shocked at Hal's random outrage, Cindy quietly asks "Who's Derek, sweetie?" Hal completely ignores her and turns to face the man and barks "DEREK?" loud enough for the dark haired man and his date to hear.

They both turn in alarm and Derek asks "Do I know you?"

Hal answers the question with another "Aren't you supposed to be on a date with someone else tonight?"

"I don't know what your talking about."

Hal stands up and clocks the rings on their fingers, which makes him clam up slightly, but is determined to be stern "Uh...where's Diana?!"

Derek stands up and Hal realises that he was taller than he thought. Derek states "I don't know who you are talking about." and gestures apologetically to the woman sitting down.

"Oh shut the fuck up man, how many tall, tanned, dark haired beauties do you hang around with in your spare time? Diana Prince."

The whole room is silent as they look on in shock. Both men's dates look mortified and the short red head wearing a wedding ring stands up to calm the situation. Which is successful for the wrong reasons as Hal practically leaps back into his chair when he notices her place her hand on a small bump at her front.

Slightly out of breath Hal says "You're an A-class scumbag man."

In response Derek innocently says "I think you should leave me and my wife to enjoy our dinner, perhaps you have had too much too drink."

Which Hal follows with a left hook to the side of Derek's face. Derek tumbles to the ground over a nearby table, knocking over everything in his path.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry but your husband has been dating other woman behind your back."

To which Derek screams "He's lying baby!"

The woman's face turns white as the waiters try to conceal the mess they have made and ask Hal to leave.

As Hal turns to leave Derek stands and whispers, "Diana wasn't worth this hassle, she never even put out." Befroe Hal can hit him again, a group of waiters intervene, he finally stops fighting back and drops enough cash in front of Cindy for her to pay the bill and smirks as the red head begins to scream in Derek's face, despite being pushed out of the door himself.

* * *

><p>Hal hails a cab and opens the door.<p>

Just as he is about to step into the car, someone grabs his arm. It was the pregnant woman. To which Hal curses in his head "_Shit, she's crying."_

She sniffles "What's your name?"

"Hal."

"I'm Sally, the stupidest woman alive."

"No you aren't, your just married to the stupidest guy alive."

Hal steps away from the cab just as the rain starts.

"You'll get wet, have this cab and go home Sally... on me, where do you live?"

She refuses but Hal insists.

She tells him her address and he passes it on to the driver along with the cab fair. Sally switches sides with Hal and smiles gratefully.

Just as Hal turns to walk away, Sally calls after him "Hal, how do you know her... Diana?"

Hal turns towards her and stutters "She's... she's my friend."

"I wish Derek was that passionate about my dignity. Go find her and tell her that you love her, Hal."

There's a silence but with a giggle and state of realisation Hal tells her "I will... if you take care of yourself and find a guy willing fight for a pretty girl like you."

They smile at each other and go their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Hal walks a few blocks in the rain, blaming himself for Diana's pain. He is in mental argument with himself about calling Diana, until his phone rings.<p>

It's her.

"Hey Di, why did ya call me? Are you okay? I'll get a cab... oh wait I could fly."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't the totally Barry speedy chapter I thought it'd be. It's not quite what I wanted it to be but Derek needed to be handled with even although it wasn't my initial intention to make him a dirt bag, the idea of Hal fighting for Diana's dignity and not just her safety in battle, just appeals to me like crazy, so I hope you all like it anyway and thanks for the support.**

**Until next time, cheers!**


	11. Chapter 11

As Diana taps her heel against the bar stool and plays with her twirly straw, she can't help but let her mind wander from the absent Derek, to the one person who she knows could make her feel better, Hal Jordan. He'd say something sweet. Then Something funny. Most of all he'd smile at her jokes and listen to her, he'd answer back and properly talk. She can't do that with many people but when she is with Hal there is no need for small talk about the weather, there's... just talk.

She thinks about the way she let him back into her life on the elevator, just like that. It was so easy but it made her sad that it took so long for her to do it. He didn't do anything wrong, he just didn't see her in a romantic way, well at least that what Diana made herself believe.

The music was loud and the bar was crowded, Diana wanted to leave but she just didn't. Something made her stay and something made her call him. Hal. She deserves to be happy. Diana is always putting others before herself. Beating herself up when she can't save every single person from danger, always putting justice before her own feelings until Hal showed her that if she relies on her friends, the team, she can have both - happiness and honor. In the last couple of weeks, Diana lost sight of that and went back to her old, lonely ways until Hal told her "...I know from experience that... guys should never say never." What does that mean? How does he really feel about her? Damn Hal Jordan for making her feel so insecure about her feelings.

* * *

><p>As Hal quickly approached the bar, he was in a daze, bumping into everyone on the way past. What is he doing? He just left Cindy in the restaurant to chase after the woman of his dreams, that's what he is doing!<p>

Well... that's what he was doing until he entered the bar and saw her facing the other way, elegantly perched on the bar stool. As he got closer he noticed her sway a little.

"Diana?"

To which she jumps/falls off the seat and throws her arms around his neck. However, after she swiftly composes herself she says "Thanks for coming."

Hal grins as he helps her back on to the chair. Then laughs his head off as he notices the 20 something shot glasses in front of her.

"Having fun babe?"

"Ha yes, guys have bought me drinks all night. Little do they know, it takes a hell of a lot to make an amazon fall."

Hal hails over the bartender and mouth's "how many?" to the short guy behind the bar. Who replies with a look of amazement "A lot more than those in front of her. A record in my books."

To which Hal's grin widens.

"So Di, do you want me to take you home?"

In an instant response she furiously shakes her head back and forth. "If I return to the Embassy like this, I will never her the last of it Harold." followed by a very well concealed burp on her part.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hal's apartment.<span>**

As they enter the building, Diana trips over about six times so decides to hang on to Hal with all she had left in her, which was still a lot considering the amount she has had to drink. They finally reach the elevator, only to be met with a 'OUT OF ORDER' sign.

"Shit." sighs a now slightly depleted Hal as he basically throws Diana over his shoulder and makes for the stairs. Something that the drunk princess has no objections to.

Once at the apartment, Hal puts Diana straight into his bed.

"Are you sure you're alright honey?" demands an obviously concerned Hal.

"Did you carry me here Hal?" Diana asks in an unusual flirty tone, which makes the man tucking her into bed smirk as she ignores his question.

"You're strong."

He rolls his eyes "uhuh."

Diana giggles then explains "I mean, you don't have that ring on your finger and yet you still carried me up here, that's pretty impressive you know Harold." As she lightly squeezes his bicep.

She babbles on about his charming good looks and amazing muscles for a couple of minutes until she falls asleep and Hal makes his way to the living room sofa bed.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The morning after nothing,<strong>

Hal wakes up to the smell of bacon and eggs, his favorite.

He sits up on the sofa to be immediately greeted by a busy Diana in the adjoined kitchen "GOOD MORNING HAL! I hope you're hungry."

_Dammit she even looks good in the morning... WITH A HANGOVER._

He rubs his eyes and teases "How are you even alive right now?"

She smirks and replies "Oh pish posh, I'm an amazon remember?"

"Oh how could I forget? Last night you were very impressed by my ability to carry an amazon up thee flights of stairs."

This makes Diana's cheeks redden and turn her face away. "Sorry about that, by the way. It wasn't my finest hour."

He stands to join her "Don't worry baby, it definitely wasn't your worst hour either."

There is a short silence as they both seem to be rather hungry and quickly polish off their plates. Afterwards they catch up over coffee and joke about drunk Diana's shenanigans.

* * *

><p>Hal stumble over his words "Diana, about Derek..."<p>

Diana laughs "He isn't worth a worry Hal, honestly I'm fine."

Hal considers telling her about Derek and his wife but then decides not to as he knows Diana would only beat herself up about his wife and unborn child, it wasn't worth it. Plus she didn't seem to care much. So he didn't.

"And actually, I should maybe get out of your hair. Do you have any plans for today?"

Hal hopefully says "Nope, none. You?"

"Monitor duty at five. Apart from that I'm not doing anything." Diana smile, waiting for him to ask her to stay until five.

They seem to both mentally consider all the possible out comes of this conversation and both would probably prefer it to end with them spending the day together, but the short silence gives them both a scare and a look of terror in their eyes.

"Well I suppose I should gussy up before duty, I am a dirty stop out after all."

Hal wanted to tell her that she looked beautiful and that he wanted to tell her to stay but he didn't, god forbid he tell her how he really feels. Instead he watched her grab her things and wave with a tinkle in her eye as she left through the door... Damn Hal Jordan for denying himself a healthy relationship.

* * *

><p>Thankfully, it only took him 30 seconds to realise his mistake and it only took him 2 minutes to grab his best suit and throw it on.<p>

And thankfully, it only took him 1 minute to find his Green Lantern mask.

And thankfully, Diana's head was also filling with regret so it seemed to be taking her what seemed like years to walk down those stairs.

And thankfully, she heard him call her name and thankfully she saw him tumble-down the stairs wearing that suit and his mask. She smiled because he copied her drawing, she smiled because he not only had he remembered but also because he was there.

* * *

><p>Out of breath, Hal quickly declares "Diana please forgive me, all this time I have denied us of what we both have wanted for so long. I know it sounds crazy and I know that this is all new to me but I love you. I fell in love with you the moment you ranted on about wedding dates and our stupid games because I saw that you are just like me, alone. I love you more than I have ever loved anything and thank god that Derek was a dick because otherwise I would have given away the only chance I have at happiness. You accepted me for who I am and let me be apart of your life even although I haven't always deserved it. You are smart and you make me laugh. Diana I said your too good for me and maybe I was right but I will do anything I can to make you happy, I want to know that. I need you to know that Diana."<p>

Diana is speechless for a few moments, which makes Hal's heart skip a couple beats as he begins to breathe heavier. Diana Smiles up at him from a few steps bellow and slowly makes her way up to him. She straightens up his tie and pulls his neck down to her level, her lips brush against his cheek as she goes to whisper in his ear "I have loved you since you desperately tried to make me smile after I ranted on about wedding dates and _our_ stupid games."

Their uneven levels makes them trip slightly as they both go on in for the kiss and Hal ends up falling against Diana, pushing her into the railing. He tries to back off and help steady her but she pulls him in closer whilst she tumbles into his chest at the same time. He clumsily tries to help her on to the same step as him but ends up back in the same place so Diana laughs and unexpectedly pushes her lips into his as she clings on to him, trying not to fall over the railing. It wasn't the smoothest kiss, not like in the movies, but it was perfect all the same, they savored every moment because this was a long time coming. They needed this to happen, wether or not it perfect. It was perfect for them, Hal couldn't help but let his grin interfere with the passion he was feeling because this was probably the happiest he has ever felt.

After a moment the kiss grows more passionate and Hal begins to suck on her tongue as she plays his the back of his hair. Over whelmed they both come up for air and try to calm their selves. Diana nudges him forward whilst wiping off his mask "Hal! anyone could be watching and your secret identity gone forever."

He smirks as she continues towards him again, mask in hand and tells her "Let them see, I'm not wasting one more minute with you Miss Prince." before going back for another perfect kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**The kiss? First real kiss scene I have written THOUGHTS?! I need to know cause this is an important chapter and I'm not sure if you'll like it.**

**Until next time, cheers! **


	12. Chapter 12

1700 hours

Diana stumbles into the monitor womb with a cheesy grin on her face.

"Diana... you okay?" queries a surprised Barry.

She grins then replies after a few seconds "Yes Barry, I'm fine. In fact I feel amazing."

Barry smiles "Ah, so the date went well last night then?"

Diana giggles then says "I suppose you could say that." with a twinkle in her eyes.

* * *

><p><span>2200 hours<span>

As Zatanna and Mera enter the womb to relieve Barry and Diana of their duties, they gush and smile in Diana's direction.

"Everything okay ladies?" asks a nosy Flash.

"It will be once Diana see's whose waiting for her outside."

Diana gushes "Hal is here?" then nervously plays with a loose strand of hair.

Zatanna, Mera and Barry all tilt their heads and say "Hal?" in unison, as Diana dashes through the mechanical doors to meet her man.

When she arrives next to her visitor she cannot help but sigh "Oh it's you."

"It's good to see you too Diana." spits an now uneasy Steve Trevor.

Diana forces a smile "Sorry Steve, I was just expecting someone else, that's all." He smiles back followed by a short silence so Diana asks "What can I do for you Steve?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would want me to escort you to Clark and Lois' wedding. We are both invited and well I could take you, you know for old times sake."

After swiftly getting over her shock Diana begins. "Well actually Ste..."

"Steve Trevor? Are you even allowed to be here?" interrupts a protective Green Lantern as he steps next to Wonder Woman. The Flash also comes out of the monitor womb and joins the 'party' in the hallway. Diana jumps slightly as she was too distracted to notice Hal coming.

Steve is slightly annoyed by the audience he now has but continues anyway.

He clears his throat "Well I was given the clear to come aboard as I am technically part of the team. Not that is it any of your business but I was asking Diana to go to a wedding with me GL."

This makes Hal laugh which soon turns into a coughing fit of panic.

Alarmed by what he will say when he recovers, Diana steps forward "Green Lantern is just concerned because I told him that I already had a date for the wedding. Your offer is very kind but I can't."

Hal calms down and smirks as Steve face drops. "Who is taking you?"

Diana opens her mouth but nothing comes out.

Hal's mouth on the other hand was happy to stick it to the first dirt-bag that hurt Diana's feelings. So he spits "She's going with her boyfriend."

Steve's shocked facial expressions enrage Hal even more but Diana brushes her hand over his arm to calm him and it works.

"I never knew you had a boyfriend. You have kept that one quite. Who is he?"

Suddenly Hal and Diana both panic and go in different directions.

Hal opens his mouth to say 'ME!' but Diana nudges him and explains "His name is Hal Jordan." She scowls at Hal for what he nearly said and then turns back to Steve, ignoring Barry who's mouth has dropped in amazement and appears to unable to say anything at all.

"Hal Jordan is taking Wonder Woman to a reporters wedding?" demands a embarrassed Steve

Hal and Diana nod at the same time with huge smiles on their faces. Oblivious to the way Hal is acting, Steve turns to the suited up Barry who manages to close his mouth and wipe away the saliva. Steve waves his hands in the air "Your her friend. Tell her that is a horrible idea. Hal Jordan has a reputation in the force. He is bad news."

Hal notices Diana rapidly tangling her hair around her fingers, so speaks on her behalf "Yeah Steve, we were all a bit worried at the beginning but it would seem that Diana here's beauty and beliefs have managed to shake that scumbag out of his old ways. You should take a leaf out of our books and just be happy for them." he places his arm on Diana shoulder and acts as chummy as he can.

Diana's cheeks go red but she gathers herself enough to awkwardly finish the conversation and say her goodbyes to Steve before Batman called all the necessary people to make sure no one out of the league could come back on to the Tower.

"So you guys are a thing?" asks Barry as the three make their way to the cafeteria.

The pair nod.

"Whoa, that's awesome guys, it really is but I gotta go. Lots of work. Talk to you later!" and off he goes back to central city, possibly passing Superman on his way to tell him the good news.

* * *

><p><span>2230 hours<span>

Diana and Hal make their way to the elevator.

"So can I finally ask you what I actually came here to ask you princess?"

Diana nods

"Are you hungry?"

She looks at him puzzled with a small grin on her face. "Yes, quite."

"Well then I am taking you out for dinner." He takes her hand and she complies as he leads her to the elevator. But then suddenly stops.

And slowly says his words "So if Hal Jordan and Diana Prince are going out, what happens with Wonder Woman and Green Lantern?"

Diana's face goes serious "They can date other people." Hal's goes pale as he screws up his face until Diana laughs and he joins in, slightly embarrassed.

Diana let's go of his hand and puts her hands on his now red cheeks "If the world knows we are together, it won't just be for us anymore. They will watch us all the time. The way we look at one another. The way we stop what we are doing in a fight to save the other from pain. I like the idea of Diana Prince and Hal Jordan taking the dating world by storm and no one else really giving a damn. At least for now."

He smiles "Sounds good to me honey." and she pulls his face towards hers for a deep kiss, just in time for the elevator doors opening and taking them away from the Justice League and towards the dinner date of their dreams.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Clark's Big Day**_

"Diana you look amazing, we're gonna be late babe." explains a gussy-upped Hal who is sprawled over Diana's four poster bed, where he seems quite comfortable these days.

Diana's brow creases "Hal I can't believe she chose this for her bridesmaids dresses, it is quite possibly the most horrible garment I have ever laid my eyes on.

he laughs "Well that makes me feel better about that shirt you ripped up at my place last week."

Still in turmoil she says "Look at me Harold, this was supposed to fit someone a lot smaller than me, at least it was made loose for her...why on Earth did I tell Clark that I would..."

"Be happy to step in for Lois' their absent friend and walk down the aisle with Steve fucking Trevor?"

They both laugh at the finished off sentence and Hal continues to explain "Because your Clark's best friend... on second thought she really should have asked you to begin with... not Steve though."

Diana tilts her head in thought then surely nods with a smirk in agreement.

Then turns to look in the mirror again and sighs "It's a really bad dress."

"Hal finally gets up off the bed and stands behind her in the mirror "Well she doesn't want her bridesmaids to look better than her, which would be easy if you hadn't stepped in as bridesmaid number three so late in the game."

"She has succeeded, look at me! this dress is about 3 sizes too small and it's beige... the least attractive colour ever."

He runs his hands over the back of the ill-fitting rough material and kisses her on the head before gradually making his way to his knees and stroking the back of her ankles where the dress stops too early. Diana places her hands on his shoulders and kisses him back but is caught off guard when her rips the dress off at her knees. She stumbles but he catches her and then looks rather proud of himself.

"What the hell Hal?!"

"What?!... at least's a better length now. In fact it looks a lot better."

He turns her back towards the mirror and winks at her reflection.

She smiles "...it does look better... BUT LOIS WILL HATE IT. OH HERA WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

He laughs "Come on beautiful, she will hate it even more if you show up late."

In a rage she grabs her black rimmed glasses and storms out of the bedroom.

"Diana, Lois will understand, when you tried it on at their dinner party the other night, it was clear the dress wasn't right on you. Now she has a replacement bridesmaid and you have a dress that is now a little more in the same league as your tremendous body."

She slips on her heals and throws his tie at him "and now I have to be in all the photos and sit next to someone even more charming and handsome than as you" She smiles and approaches him in order to do the tie for him but he backs away and moans "Oh yeah... Steve fucking Trevor, I thought Clark hates him? why is he in the wedding party?"

Diana pulls him away from his strop and closer to her so she can actually do the tie this time and replies "Him and Lois go way back. Lois has heard the stories about you so when what's their names... her the light hair and him with the glasses."

He ruffles his hair "The ones who couldn't play charades for crap?"

She nods "yeah."

"who cares... but when we have a dinner party, we're gonna play something fun..."

She looks him in the eyes whilst she straightens his tie "like strip poker?"

He smirks and kisses her on the nose "No that's just for us."

She laughs and stops digressing "ANYWAY! when those two dropped out to go to his sisters kid's moving away party, Lois chose Steve and Clark chose me... it would be better if I wore the suit and he wore the dress."

He caresses her face"He's gonna be all over you."

"I know"

He grabs her shoulders "He hates me"

"I know"

Hal dramatically falls to his knees "Diana your killing me here!"

"She giggles "okay okay, he's a dick... happy? Can we leave now?"

"Do you really think he's more handsome than me?"

Feeling a little guilty, she pulls him up and embraces him "Aw of course not."

With his chin on her shoulder "And I'm more charming right?"

She smiles "right... definitely" and kisses him on the cheek. Hal stands up grabs her bag and throws it over her shoulder and leans against the door "Come on Diana, you are wasting so much time talking about you boyfriend Steve!" She laughs and takes his arm and sighs "He's just so dreamy." Making Hal nudge her out of the door.


	14. Chapter 14

Diana uneasily hops about outside whilst she and the other bridesmaids wait for Lois' car to turn up.

* * *

><p>Hal uneasily taps his feet up the back of the church and watches as Clark uneasily checks his watch and stares up the isle.<p>

* * *

><p>The ceremony wasn't half as bad as Hal thought it might be considering the happy couple were both writers. There was panic in Diana's eyes when she desperately looked for him in the crowd on the way in and didn't see him sitting up the back with the nobodies but he gave her a small wave once she was standing up the front with the rest of the wedding party and she eased up and continued to smile for the vows, photos and Steve Trevor banter on the way out. It made Hal laugh when he saw Diana grin through her teeth and give Steve her arm. He seemed to place his hand on the lower of her back and make full eye contact with Hal but Hal winked at him to cause confusion and not show his anger. Hal waited for the hall to clear and met Diana outside where she was still reluctantly standing next to the rest of the wedding party.<p>

When she saw him coming they met in the middle and grabbed each others wrists. Diana speaks first "Lois hated the dress! Thanks a lot."

Hal laughs "If it makes you feel better I spoke to Clark before we went in and he liked it. He thought that I did a good job at dressing you today honey."

Diana punches him on the arm in jest and then perks up and waves when the photographer shouts her over. He pushes her towards the crowd and she desperately mouths "HELP ME" before standing in front of Steve for the next photo.

* * *

><p>Hal makes small talk with some strangers and then gets pulled in for a couple photo's by the groom, much to Diana's delight. Once he escapes the photographer. He chats with someone from his military days and much to his disgust looks up to see a smug Steve whisper in Diana's ear as they walk towards him. Diana's nose scrunches up and she stops to discuss whatever it is he said. Then they both sheepishly join Hal "Okay babe?"<p>

She smiles and steps away from Steve's embrace and takes Hal's hand "Come, come Harold I got you moved up the main table."

Hal tenderly kisses her on the cheek as they walk away "Cya later Steveo."

* * *

><p>They sit down and Hal whispers "What was Steve saying to you?"<p>

She hesitates but then he pokes her stomach and she confesses "He hates you and thinks that you are totally wrong for me."

"Awww I knew he hated me and am aware that I'm wrong for you but I don't give two shits."

Clark appears and leans over the top of them "Good for you Hal." he laughs and gives them a quick hug before taking his seat.


	15. Chapter 15

Hal felt uncomfortable sitting at the main table but thankfully Diana and Clark made sure he was involved in other peoples conversations. Lois seemed to share Steve's thoughts about Hal but smiled and laughed at his jokes so everything appeared to be going well. Thank Goodness. He wasn't gonna lie, it felt a bit shitty, like he was ruining her big day or something. However, Hal and Clark were pretty close now and they spent a lot of time together outside of the League which was pretty weird considering that they hated each other a couple months ago, so he pushes these thoughts to the back of his head because if the golden boy Superman could become friends with him surely Lois would soon grow to like him and maybe even appreciate Diana's friendship a bit more too.

* * *

><p>"How does it feel to be a married gal Lois? No more parties in Budapest for you Lane." Joked a intoxicated Steve but the mention of Budapest seemed to make Clark and Lois uneasy. Noticing this, Hal gave Diana a questioning look, to which she just used her hand to make the "cut it out" signal across her neck which means he would definitely have to grill her about it later.<p>

Lois laughs to ease the tension and states "It feels just the same." Which shocks Steve but then she adds "Which is exactly how we like it, isn't Mr Kent?" She touches Clark's hand and smiles which reassures all around the table and makes Clark reply "Sure is Mrs Kent."

* * *

><p>Lois and Clark have their first dance and then she even manages to get him to continue dancing throughout the night, once he really gets into it.<p>

As the night goes on and the alcohol flows, much to Hal's anger, Steve asks why he hasn't asked Diana to dance yet.

"Oh captain it's all about the right song and the right moment, right now Diana is admiring my pretty face so it would be rude to interrupt her wouldn't it?"

Steve grunts, clearly aggravated by his seemingly offensive response, however Diana just laughs because thankfully she knew Hal was just trying to be funny instead of punching Steve in the throat and then states "I'm done now! Your face was just as pretty as it was this morning when you brought me breakfast in bed."

"Well, in that case honey! I believe it's the right moment and this song will have to do for now!"

He grabs her wrists and then tangles their fingers together as they make their way to the dance floor and much to everyone's surprise they danced very well together. Despite Hal mocking her the first time he saw her dance.

"Am I still not much off a dancer Hal?" Recalling what Hal said when he first saw her dance

"Diana your the only dancer in here tonight." She kisses him on the cheek as he picks up the pace and their cheeks brush past one another. His hand lowers to thee bottom of her back, teasing her just enough to make her hold on to her Green Lantern a little bit harder.

Diana smirks as she slides her hand up his back and pulls his neck closer as she whispers "That's because I have a better dancing partner now."

Hal can't help but blush and then with a genuine smile says " That's true honey." He winks and then their bodies seem to melt together as the music slows down and the wedding seems to last for only a few minutes before they realize the majority of people have left. They'd actually danced the night away.

Diana shouts over to one of Clark and Lois' workmates " Jimmy what time is it?"

The lanky man smiles and replies after a quick glance at his watch "It's one in the morning Diana. Some people are heading to the bar around the corner if you and Hal wanna join."

The pair seem to sigh in unison and mentally agree that they've had enough for the night and Hal shouts back "We're just gonna head home bud."

Diana adds "Thanks Jimmy, see you soon!" with a smile.

Jimmy waves and Hal says "It was nice meeting you" as they become closer on their way out.

Jimmy heads to leave "You too man, bye guys" and leaves the unlikely pair to gather their things as they wave him away.

* * *

><p>Hal tries to hail a taxi but there seems to be a queue due to the size of the Kent's big day so suggests they walk to which Diana seems quite happy with once she takes off her high heals.<p>

The sky seem to glisten as a light shower of shiny rain drops reflect the street lights and make the couples hair damp. Being a gentleman, Hal takes off his suit jacket and holds it out until Diana realizes and slides her arms in. Not only does he make her wait until he has buttoned it up but somewhere in between managed to take her long strappy purse and high heals from her. She tries to take them back but he held them out of reach, which wouldn't have stopped her but she didn't fight it seeing as he was being romantic.

"I don't really feel the cold here Harold, I am an Amazon after all."

He smirks and keeps walking "I know."

She tries to make eye contact but fails "And I could quite easily manage to carry my things."

His smirk increases with every time she tries to get him to look at her "I know."

She gives up and looks straight forward whilst confidently declaring "You don't have to worry about things like that with me Hal."

Once again he says "I know." then he gently takes her hand and throws the purse over his shoulder. "But I want to worry about those kinds of things for once Diana." To which her grin widens and her grip strengthens.

* * *

><p>They decided to stay the night at Hal's apartment seeing as Diana was incognito. Plus they didn't have to get up early ad they weren't due on the watchtower until Clark and Lois' mini Superhero shindig later on.<p>

Hal had a pretty impressive career in the Air Force, so his apartment is pretty swanky compared to Diana's plain bedroom and Clark's shoe box flat and of course his Themysciran girlfriend left some things lying about over the last few months. She had left clothes, uniform, sketch pads etc. He even let her buy new cushions for the sofa.

As they slowly made their way up the stairwell to Hal's high rise apartment Hal began to quieten up. Noticing the fast change, worried Diana so she tried to spark up conversation again"Remember our first kiss?"

He awkwardly laughs "How could I forget? It was on the next flight of stairs."

Diana giggles and smiles at his response but once he goes quiet again she sighs. Usually if Hal is quiet it doesn't matter. They are adults and hes usually enjoying the moment or something but he seemed on edge and Diana had pretty good instincts with that kind of thing. So she demands to find out what's bothering him "Harold are you okay?"

He coughs and spits out "yeah Di, I was just wondering if you wanted to have a dinner party?" in a panic and realizes that wasn't how he wanted to start off with.

Diana's brow creases in confusion "Tonight?"

He panics"Nooo, not tonight honey, I mean like in a week or so once you have moved in?"

She laughs but then has a serious tone "Mr Jordan I do not believe that you have asked me to move in yet."

Now a nervous wreck in the form of Hal Jordan rubs the back of his head and begins to sweat "I suppose that's what I'm trying to ask now... but I know it's not like a big deal really cause you stay here most nights, like when your not in Wondy uniform but I just thought we could make it official, I dunno like by buying some soap for the bathroom and inviting a few friends over?"

Diana blushes and feels bad because he was so nervous. She pushes his fringe off of his forehead and places her arms around his neck "I would love to buy some soap for the bathroom, invite a few friends round and celebrate us officially unofficially moving in together."

He smiles then after a moment of thought adds "I know it wouldn't be like totally 100% legit official because you can't just show up here as Wonder Woman and would still have to show face at the Embassy... of course."

She repeats him "Of course." and then pulls him in abruptly for a passionate kiss, glad they didn't have to hold back due to praying eyes on the dance floor, like earlier.

He then he picks her up with both arms whilst carefully placing her purse and shoes on her lap. "But I will give you a key and you can come here before work or ya know you will probably stay over night like we do now but the key means that you can come and go whenever you please."

Diana cheekily nibbles at his neck and whispers "I'd rather just come." Which gives Hal the strength to speedily make his way up the last few steps and clumsily open the door and throw his Princess onto their bed.

Diana smirks "I think I will like "moving in" Hal."

He jumps on top of her and barks "Me too Di"

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN -_****_Thanks for your patience readers, I feel like the fluff is getting too much for me to continue but I surely will. I am thinking that I am only going to write a couple more chapters for this story, which will consist of the wedding reception on the watchtower and the dinner party to celebrate Diana officially moving in with Hal unofficially. _**

**_Which will hopefully consist of some Justice League banter and some nice WonderLantern moments._**

**_ That being said, if you have any ideas or anything you would really like to see between any of the characters in the last few chapters, then please let me know in the reviews or PM so that I can finish this story off but maybe leave room for a couple one shots in the future or whatever you want. _**

**_Thanks for reading._**

**_Until next time, Cheers!_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hal... and Diana's apartment**_

Diana wakes up just in time to see a completely naked Hal walk out of the bedroom as confidently as he would fully clothed and she liked it. They have only been an item for a couple months but he brings out her care free self and she makes him want to be a better person. When Diana is with him she is happy and has had more fun in the last few months with Hal than she has ever had before. He makes her laugh and she makes him smile so waking up to his naked ass was only a bonus in the life that is now theirs, a life together... or as together as they could be with the Justice League and the Green Lantern Corps.

"Where do you think your going?"

In response Hal turns round and shows off his package and puts his hand on his hips and with a tilt of his head says "Well Di, basically... I woke up very pleased how last night went. It was great babe, as per usual."

She smiles "uhuh?"

He continues "and how we got home and i finally got to rip the horrible dress off you and what not."

"yes?"

He goes closer to the bed "then I woke up to the girl of my dreams, still you by the way."

Blushing Diana wonders whats happening "That's good?"

" Of course BUT suddenly I realized what the fuck was Clark thinking?!" agitated Hal throws himself over he top of the bed, his legs gently landing on hers.

Shocked Diana rises her voice "WHAT?"

Suddenly panicking because she didn't understand, he sits up to look int he eyes "no no no honey not about like love and stuff. I mean about this shindig on the Watch Tower. I mean has anyone really thought it through. I don't know everyone's secret identities, do you?"

"No, not everyone."

"So do we wear our uniforms or normal clothes?I mean Lois is nice and all but what the fuck?!"

"Harold calm down. Surely someone will have considered this and will send instructions or something?"

"I hope so."

After a moment of thought Diana declares "... Surely we will have to wear uniform. That's the only thing that makes sense. I mean surely? Yes, we should go in uniform."

"I suppose, it's just I dunno who's going? like everyone on the league will be invited but who else?"

Diana shrugs then states "I hope Steve doesn't go."

Hal agrees "Me too." They both laugh and Hal's brow creases further "We won't be able to talk and kiss and do stuff like we do in uniform because it's Diana Prince and Hal Jordan who are dating and some people know you're Diana Prince but not that I'm Hal Jordan sooooo... wait... now I'm confused."

"Our lives are so confusing." Sighs Diana and leaves the pair in silence for a couple minutes, until she excitedly declares "We better make the most of our day then!" whilst pouncing on top of a now much happier Hal.

He laughs "I declare today as a naked day."

Diana waves he arms in the air giving Hal a pleasant eyeful "here here!"

* * *

><p>Once they had both had enough lust for the day. Well for now anyway, the pair showered... together. Something that Diana hadn't done before meeting Hal.<p>

After they were done they put an end to the naked day. To be fair it was about 4 o'clock so they gave it a fair shot. The pair settled on the sofa with an array of processed goodies. Another thing that Diana hadn't done before Hal and she liked it very much. Yes, they were sugary and unhealthy but even Princesses needed a few indulgences here and there.

As she sat looking down at the packaged feast in front of her, she decided that this is the kind of thing that made her like Hal even more because he didn't care. Well, he does care but for example if Diana's hair was sweaty from a fight or training session , he'd still be quite content to sit and play with it in front of the TV or out on the balcony . Another example which makes her smile is the fact that if she has popcorn in her hair like she probably did now, he'd simply but kind of disgustingly just pick it out and pop in in his mouth. Diana likes how easy going he is and how at ease he makes her feel. Even although Diana was a trained warrior there was something about Hal that made her more secure and safe.

Just as the movie begins to pick up, Hal jumps up and speedily grabs another bag of chips from the the adjoined kitchen and vaults back over the back of the sofa landing perfectly back in his previous position and smoothly slipping his hand back over to Diana's. In response she lightly squeezes it but doesn't look away from the TV as she seems to be furrowly enjoying the movie.

Hal happily glances over at Diana and smiles as she closes her mouth which was gaping open and regains saliva before eating a few more chips. It wasn't quite lady-like but there was something even about the way she done that which made him warm inside. He thought it was cute.

Just as Diana snuggles back into Hal's chest, none other than Barry Allen barges through the door. He was wearing casual clothes but had quite clearly used his super speed to climb the stairs because he was still vibrating and prancing about.

"Hi guys! So last night at the meeting about the kind of party thing that we are having for Clark tonight, Batman was all like wear uniform as usual and Zatanna was like some us don't usually wear uniform on the Tower and Batman was all like well wear it anyway Z and then went on a big angry rant about the hassle of having this the party because it's putting us all at risk, Bats wasn't happy guys! and I understand why. I mean now it's army folks and Lois close peeps but the next thing we know the guy from Papa John's down the street fancies a visit and comes right up! I mean if we can't have a say on who gets into the Tower then who does?!"

He takes a breath and continues "Plus even if we are wearing uniform they might be able to guess who we are! I mean I'm chummy with you guys as Flash and outside of the League so what if they see us having similar banter that we do when we go out as ourselves and then put two and two together. I don't want us all standing on opposite sides of the room but if we are drinking that surprise alien alcohol that Hal got last month for me Diana and Clark to get our buzzes on, who knows what could happen with randoms hanging around!"

Hal sighs "Well thanks for ruining the surprise buddy."

Diana laughs and nudges Hal in the ribs before jestingly asking"Trying to get me drunk Hal?"

Hal lightly nudges her back and states "You know me Di, I'm a sucker for a damsel in distress." Making the pair sitting on the sofa giggle until Barry's next outburst.

"Guys! Lois is a reporter and gods knows who she will bring with her!"

Slightly annoyed by Barry's disruption of their mellow day together the both shout back "We know Barry."

Hal abruptly adds "This is gonna be shit." Which was a fair statement at the moment.

A little bit guilty for shouting at Barry when he is clearly panicking, Diana says "Well we have to go for Clark so we will just have to be careful Barry, usually you dance with Clark or Zatanna when your drink Hal's alien concoctions anyway so you won't be with us all night."

Hal sits up and rubs his head, accepting that the relaxing part of his day is over.

Barry slaps his forehead and asks "If Steve and his team who back us up "unnecessarily" have managed to get permission to join the "party" , there is gonna be loads of people hanging around and it all just seems a bit fishy if you ask me. SECRET IDENTITIES AND ALL THAT."

All three heroes sigh at the realization that tonight wasn't going to be the party of the year. For a good few minutes they are all silent with confused/worried looks on their faces.

However, Hal tries to stay positive "Let's just stay calm, try and have fun but... stay alert. Who's on monitor duty anyway?"

Barry perks up "Bats."

Hal states "Good. He'll be going total psycho right now and won't let anyone mess around where they shouldn't."

Diana and Barry nod and Diana goes to suit up as they now have about and hour and a half till they have to be there. Hal does the same as Barry wait impatiently tapping his feet in the living room.

Diana swings by the Embassy to check up on anything important that she might have missed on her day off at the wedding yesterday. So Hal and Barry arrive stag.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Watch Tower Cafeteria<strong>_

" Shouldn't the newly weds be here first?" questions Barry.

Hal scoffs "I would have thought so, maybe they want to make a big entrance or something?"

The room begins to expand with people, no one of any concern has arrived yet as Barry and Hal stand at the bar.

Batman swiftly comes in and nods in a few peoples direction in order to grab some food and leave.

Once he has a plateful he approaches Hal and Barry, clearly not in a good mood asks "Where's Diana?"

Hal informs him with a smile "On her way."

Alarmed Batman commands Hal to "Tell her not to come."

Shocked and kind of angry Hal asks why.

Batman answers with a question "Don't you know?"

Growing impatient Barry demands "Know what Bats?!" Slightly drunk on Alien cocktails he kind of stumbles.

Just as Batman is about to lead the friends away from the rest of the party to clearly have a serious converstation. Diana barges in startled and furious, waving a piece of paper about in the air.

She turns on the flat screen TV and everyone watches in shock. There is pictures of Clark with Miss Prince and Superman with Wonder Woman plastered all over the news. Hal's jaw drops and he shakes in fury as he approaches Diana and takes the papers from her, amongst them was a picture of her, Clark, Hal and Lois outside the church yesterday with the words "No more secrets" written over their faces.

Hal shouts "You knew?" in Batman's direction. Batman barks back "I told Clark to tell Diana and didn't call off the party because Clark still wanted to come and explain to everyone."

Hal holds Diana as she seems unable to speak.

Just as Batman turns off the TV Barry explodes "OHHMMIIGOODD HAL. So do they know who you are? or do they think Wonder Woman is dating Hal Jordan, which will probably cause just as much uproar?! AND if they know that your Hal Jordan, What about me?" to which there are a few gasps from the rest of the crowd who didn't know Hal's identity, Hal scowls at Barry and Diana barks back " Wonder Woman is dating Hal Jordan, Barry! We are real people." a few more gasps are released through the crowd of heroes, just as Clark and Lois march through the door. Lois runs straight towards Diana "I'm so sorry Diana, this is all my fault. I stupidly let my father back into my life and it turns out he just wanted to get close to Clark and expose you all."

Diana stays frigid as Lois throws her arms around her and Hal approaches Clark. Hal raises his voice "When were you gonna tell us, Supes?"

Clark looks guilty but also apologetic when saying "I couldn't. I was scared to see her reaction." Clark looks at the ground to avoid Diana's gaze which only makes Hal more infuriated with the Man of Steel.

Hal goes closer "Well that's awful thoughtful of you man but now she has no chance at having some piece and quite huh?"

Slightly annoyed at how aggressive Hal is being Clark shouts back in his own defense "I didn't tell anyone! It was a mistake."

Batman adds his two cents "Yeah Clark, maybe you should have thought twice before inviting the Meta-human-hater General Lane to your wedding."

Lois sighs "But he's my dad."

Diana regains her thoughts and ignores Lois and Clark's pleading eyes "So what about Hal? and Barry?"

Hal retreats back to his gal "It doesn't matter honey."

Clark sheepishly states "It's a matter of time. I can hear them speculating already."

Barry lets out a cry "OHMIGOD"

Batman tells Hal "You should go get some stuff from the apartment and maybe stick around here for a few days Jordan."

Diana takes Hal's hand and leads him out of the Cafeteria "Myself, Hal and Barry are taking leave." Then looks straight at her best friend and tells him "Clark turns out I can't cover for your honeymoon anymore, sorry but I need to go to the Embassy."

Barry looks at half drunk Zatanna and says goodbye before taking the strong liqueur form her and gently pushing her mouth closed. He smiled because he knew how much she loved drama.

Her words were random but her actions meant a lot to Barry. She was a good friend, no matter how drunk she was. Zatanna laughs "Me too! Guys wait up... can we go to the Bahamas?!" and he let her follow them.

Barry waits for her at the door and then the four leave together. The other 20-something by standers stay silent and Clark looks as if he has been stabbed in the heart. Batman just grunts and storms off the monitor womb. "I'll call Oracle and see what I can do."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN_**

**_Hi, so yeah this chapter is a bit messy and the wordy convos at the start are maybe a little confusing but one more chapter to go... what will the couple do with the cards they have been dealt? let's find out in the next couple days._**

**_Thanks for reading, please review and what not._**

**_Until next time, cheers!_**


	17. Chapter 17

Hal aggressively packed some clothes in a bag. The Lanterns weren't to pleased about the publicity he was now getting but he didn't want his weekend off with Diana to be a disaster. It was all everyone was talking about. Granted Superman was probably the most talked about but Hal and Diana's relationship was driving them crazy.

- How do you feel about being saved by a man slut? Did he try to take you to bed as payment? - some bitch on a chat show (well that's all Hal thought about her)

- What does Wonder Woman see in him? - A prick on some chat show

- blah blah blah

From now on or at least a pretty long time that's the kind of stuff they'd be hearing so he didn't think it was a crime to take a couple days before he chose to face the shit storm that was the media.

He was glad Diana wasn't completely in bits about it. He assumed it was because she was always okay with being herself. When she first joined the League with she didn't understand the need for all the secrecy but now that it was gone she would sure as hell miss it at points.

Due to his mental cursing and discussion with himself, Hal didn't notice that Diana was now leaning against the bedroom doorway.

"I am truly sorry Hal."

Hal smirks "Diana you don't have to apologise, this was in no way shape or form, your fault."

"But because General Lane exposed Clark and I, you are too."

Hal smiles and pats the bed as he sits down, she complies with the gesture and sits next to him. Hal is taking this better than she thought he would.

He turns her to face him and says "I wouldn't have it any other way Diana. We can do this... together. Come on babe I packed your things."

Diana smiles but seems uneasy "Should we just leave like this? Won't they see it as a weakness?"

"Di, for the next few days they will be so busy talking about us that they won't even notice that we are gone and when we get back we will hold our heads high and deal with all this crap but for now let's just take what might be the last chance we get for some alone time in a while and try to enjoy ourselves."

She collapses in his arms "I spoke to Clark. He feels really bad. I told him it was okay. That he just needs to embrace it. Was I right?"

Hal rubs her back and kisses her forehead before gently guiding her to the door and telling her "Yeah Di, you were right and that is exactly what we are gonna do... after we let the hype die down."

She complies but asks where they are going.

"An buddy of mine, he was pretty old, met him through the Air Force, he never had a family, left me his little house in the middle of nowhere. I told Barry where to meet us but we won't be seeing him tonight cause he's probably running around some place with drunk Zatanna."

Diana didn't say anything she just followed him out.

* * *

><p>When they arrive, Diana was pleasantly surprised by how beautiful the house was, it was surrounded by fields and greenery, it relaxed her.<p>

They put their things away and then Diana helps Hal who begins to rustle up something to eat. They don't set up the dinner table or anything. Hal jus lit a couple candles on the chunky oak coffee table in front of the deflated sofa in the adjoined living room. Diana sets the food on the low table and gets herself comfortable with her wine glass and plate on her knee.

"Another successful dish Harold. very nice." They both tuck in to the Spaghetti Bolognese. Hal smiles at the way Diana eats. She eats like a man and spills in on her jogger bottoms but ever so elegantly wipes her mouth with a napkin and sheepishly smiles in his direction. She knows she eats like a man as Americans say but on Themyscria that's the way all her sisters eat too. Most though don't bother with napkins as they aren't royalty on the Island.

Hal smiles back and quickly plucks the piece of spaghetti from her knee and eats it with his hand. The pair laugh and continue to eat.

Diana goes to drink some wine but Hal intercepts her. He gently took Diana's glass out of her hand and placed it next to his on the table in front of them. Diana doesn't usually respond well to wine being plucked out of her hand, something her mother done repeatedly back home but this time she didn't respond aggressively and just looked part pissed off part amused and part confused as Hal would usually not dare and stop someone getting their wine buzz on.

Still Silent hal hands Diana a small red box which she silently accepted. The Princess had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach which she has only experienced a handful of times in her life. She wasn't sure if it was good or not but she was worried but also excited. She kept quiet whilst she tried to gain the ability to open it. however, Hal knew exactly what she was thinking and broke the silence that is neither awkward or amusing.

"It's not a ring Di." Diana notices his weak smile as and sighs "I do wish to discuss such a bond ceremony as a wedding but..."

Hal laughs grimly and finishes for her. "...not now. I get it babe. I knew letting you go to see that rom-com with Zatanna and Barry was a mistake." They both giggle and Hal continues "One day there will be a ring in it but today isn't that day. Just open it Di. It will make you smile... I think."

To which Diana timidly kisses him on the lips and quickly open the box, which she hopes will make her smile as much as Hal wanted it too.

She did smile. From ear to ear actually.

Inside was a golden armlet which had a gold plate on it, with red and green jewels strategically placed on it.

"Look on the inside." Informed a now content Hal.

Diana compiles and gleams as she reads the four words engraved on the inside of the gold plate. It said - To Diana love Harold

They hold each other. No words. No jokes. Hal wiped the single tear from Diana's cheek, prompting her usual sparkle to return.

Some people would think that Ex ladies man Hal Jordan would use this as a prime opportunity to take Diana the Princess of Themyscria straight to the bedroom but she knew better. She knows him for who he truly is. The charmer who lets he call him by the name he had always hated and makes her smile when she is hurting. She also knows that she could lie in his arms for hour and he would do more than gently stroke her temple and that is exactly what Ex Ladies man Hal Jordan done.

However, she suspected that when he did finally take her to bed he would be a gentleman. Tonight would undress Diana slowly and bask in her gorgeous body. The loving this night would be tender and disgustingly beautiful.

For once Hal wouldn't say something stupid and Diana wouldn't awkwardly babble because as much as they want to say it tonight their love would be unspoken but just as eagerly expressed. In the morning they will unwilling realise that their life is more like that rom-com after all and it will make it easier to ignore the nasty comments online.

Later, in days that could just as well be moments in their eyes, they will reluctantly emerge from their new secret hideout and face the rest of the world... together.

* * *

><p>AN

Thank you very much for reading! I hope I didn't disappoint apart from my poor switches of tense, tried to fix most of them in this chapter...

Now, I was going to finish it here but I have been plying around with a couple ideas for a few one shots with this pair and was thinking about how I could continue the story. So if anyone has any ideas please let me know! and so this might not be the last you see of Wonder Lantern? is that a good couple name... I can't decide if there's a better one haha.

So please review and what not. It really helps.

Until next time, cheers!

Kind regards, Jemma


End file.
